The Butterfly Effect
by PintoNess
Summary: Harry Potter was born Harriet Lily Potter on August 1st at the stroke of Midnight. Born as the seventh month died.   But Neville was the one chosen. The Boy who Lived.  Or was he?
1. Prologue

There's infinite parallel universes, it has been said. Each time a choice is to be made, divergent paths occur. Each universe continues to split, infinite times. It's... a butterfly effect. One thing happened differently here. One thing, and like the beating of a butterfly's wings causing a hurricane halfway around the globe, the effects were huge... but no one knows just how it happened.

Harry Potter was a girl. Harriet Lily Potter. Born August 1st at The Stroke of Midnight. Born as the seventh month died. But Voldemort didn't quite see it this way- and after all, how could a _girl_ be the one to ruin him? (After All, Voldemort was born in a very sexist time) So he chose Neville Longbottom. Harriet, or as she was always called, Harry, was at Neville's house when Voldemort came. Neville's parents were killed, but Harriet Potter and Neville Longbottom survived, somehow. A burst of strong magic came from one of the babes as Voldemort sent the killing curse towards them, the burst charring the walls and throwing Voldemort's soul straight to Albania, his body collapsing. There was a scar on each babe. Neville had a V-shaped scar on his shoulder blade, and Harry had a lightning scar on her forehead. When Dumbledore found them, he assumed the V-shaped scar was for Voldemort- in actuality, it was where a piece of flying debris had hit his shoulder- and that the lightning scar on Harry's head, well he didn't think twice about it. Lily and James had also been killed. When the Death Eaters found out that their lord had disappeared, they went on a rampage. Lily and James were Murdered, along with Peter Pettigrew, Augusta Longbottom, and several others. Sirius Black took Harry, raising her as his own daughter. She grew up mischievous and playful, confident and slightly arrogant. Neville was raised by Dumbledore himself, taught from day one to fight. He was trained heavily towards what Dumbledore thought to be his "destiny".

**That's why this is...**

**The Butterfly's Effect**

_**A/N: Hey guys, I got this quick IDEA. Yay. It's going to hopefully get done. Oh, and I'm working on a chapter for APANG. :)**_


	2. Chapter One: The Train Ride

**A/N: I feel horrible for having not updated recently. We're in the middle of a move, and our other computer got put in storage, so I had to wait to be able to use my mother's laptop. So, here's chapter one!**

Chapter One: The Train Ride

Harriet hugged Sirius tightly, laughing as he ticked her ribcages. "Siri-sirius- st-stop!" She said between laughs, trying to pull away. Unfortunately for her, Sirius wasn't done. He tickled her mercilessly, before stopping abruptly.

"Now, Harry. You'll be writing to me at least twice a week, and no funny business at schools. I don't expect you to get one single detention, hear me?" Sirius lectured sternly. Harry scuffed her toe along the ground.

"Yes sir." She said sullenly, before breaking into a grin in time with Sirius'.

"Like I said- not one _single_ detention. I expect you to break my record! I got three hundred and sixty two detentions first year. Thirty six of those were in the first month! As far as I know, it's never been beaten. I expect Deputy Headmistress McGonagall would have owled me if it had." Sirius laughed.

Harry grinned. "I'll write you every day, though. And I aim to get a detention in the first half hour of being at school- the quickest it's ever been done before was two hours, but I learned from the best!"

"The best you did learn from indeed. And don't forget to write Moony, hear me?" Sirius patted her shoulder. "Now, off to the train! Make sure you don't befriend any Slytherins!"

Harry blinked. "But Sirius, what if-"

"No what ifs!" Sirius laughed, winking at her to let her know he was kidding.

Harry laughed and hit his shoulder lightly, then walked to the train, carrying Hedwig's cage in one hand, and her trunk's handle in the other. The trunk was magically enhanced to be feather light, bottomless, and to levitate behind her when she held it and walked. Her cat, Albus- she had named it after the Headmaster at Hogwarts- trailed behind her, slipping between legs and keeping up with her. Harry sent a last smile back at Sirius and entered the train, looking for an empty compartment. When she found one, she put her trunk into the above head space, put Hedwig's cage on the floor, and sat on the seat. She was currently wearing a Muggle outfit- a pleated white skirt hung to her knees, with black leggings underneath. She had on a pastel blue blouse, and a dark denim jacket. Her shoes were black wedge ankle boots. She sighed and took out a text book, aiming to at least try to get to read some of the curriculum- she hadn't read any yet.

**A/n: It's short, but I don't have time to write anymore… sorry!**


End file.
